injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Flamejoe736/Fan Black Canary Profile
Black Canary is a playable DLC character in the Injustice Gods Among Us IOS game as a support card for Green Arrow which allows him 10% energy. A glimpse of her can be seen in story mode as a picture of Green Arrow. She is a Gadget Character Biography Dinah Laurel Lance was born into a family of crime fighters. Her father Larry Lance, was a police officer, while her mother (also named Dinah) was the original Black Canary. The younger Dinah chose to become a crime-fighter at the age of nineteen, despite her mother’s wishes to the contrary. Following a rigorous training program under the watchful eye of a former colleague and life-long friend of the original Black Canary, Ted Grant, also known as Wildcat, Dinah took up her mother’s identity and adopted her costume as her own. Since then, Dinah has become every bit as great as her mother, serving as chairwoman for the Justice League and one of the leading operatives in Oracle's all-female team the Birds Of Prey. Dinah also struck up an enduring romance with Green Arrow. According to her origins during the Silver Age, Dinah’s ‘Canary Cry’ was the result of her being cursed by the Wizard during her childhood. This explanation has been retconned for the current continuity, however. These sonic powers are now the byproduct of her possession of the metagene, making her a metahuman since birth. Dinah’s metahumanity distinguishes her from her predecessor; in fact, no other member of her family is known to have possessed the metagene at all. Injustice Comic Black Canary first appears in Chapter Eighteen battling several masked thugs in Starling City while Catwoman watches, crouched on above her. Catwoman greets her by asking, "Did you know the U.S. government has a whole elaborate theory for why you wear fishnets?" Canary asks Catwoman why she is there, but Catwoman goes on about how some government agent is paid to think about why she wears her clothes. Just then the thugs get up to attack Canary again but she unleashes her Canary Cry to finally knock them unconscious. She again asks Catwoman why she's there and Catwoman replies that Batman wants to talk to her. Canary agrees and begins handcuffing the thugs for the police when Catwoman asks about Green Arrow handcuffing Harley Quinn in the Arrow Cave. Canary only replies, "We're not going to talk about that." She is last seen alongside the other heroes recruited by Batman and Catwoman, including Aquaman, Batwoman, Black Lightning, Captain Atom, Huntress, and Green Arrow as well, with all them sitting down to listen to Batman's propsed plan of attack against Superman's growing regime. Powers And Abillities *Canary Cry. An ultrasonic scream *Expert Martial Artist *Peak Human Condition *Skilled Motorcycle Driver/Repairer and Aviator Super Move Black Canary punches her enemy in the face two times, then flips over them, pushing the enemy down on the floor in the process. While they are laying on the floor, she uses her sonic scream and pushes the enemy to the other side of the map. Quotes *"Better get ready for the fight of your life!"-Intro *"Bit of advice,never start a fight with the Black Canary"-Outro *"I see you like being kicked in the ass,huh?" *"This battle was over before it started." *"What afraid of you,no way" Clash with Batman *"At least I aint no wacko!" Clash with Batman *"The only hot thing around here is me" Clash with Nightwing *"Your way too young for me" Clash with Nightwing *"Yeah ill dance,on your grave" Clash with Joker *"Smile for the camera" Clash with Joker *"I'll laugh when you've been defeated" Clash with Harley Quinn *"You can be such a Bastard you know that hunny" Clash with Green Arrow *"Dont make me hurt you handsome" Clash with Green Arrow *"Usted no es tan difícil" Clash with Bane *"I aint kneeling before anybody punk" Clash with Aquaman *"The only reson I woud ever have a dumb ring on my finger is if Ollie ever proposed" Clash with Green Lantern and Sinestro *"Whats so Mighty about you?" Clash with Ares *"No wonder you never got an invatation to join the Birds of Prey" Clash with Wonder Woman,Raven,Killer Frost and Harley Quinn *"Why do you have to be such a control freak?" Clash with Superman Regime *"Your actually quite hot when your angry you know?" Clash with Superman *"As much as fighting my best friend isnt my style does not mean I'm not gonna do it" Clash with Batgirl Costumes Default Black Canary is seen wearing knee high armored boots over her fishnets, armored gloves that go up to her elbows but leave her upper arms bare while her shoulders are covered, and an armored corset. Insurgency She wears a Face mask,Black Fishnet Tights,a Black Bustier and a black Leather Jacket as well as black boots New 52 Her Appearence from the New 52 Intro/Outro Intro-She rides in on her purple motorbike gets off and said to her opponent "Better get ready for the fight of your life" Outro-She kicks her opponent blows a kiss to them and said "Bit of advice,never start a fight with the Black Canary" Ending To Be Added......... Category:Blog posts